


An Honest Mistake

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Gen, this is less graphic violence and more graphic injury but i think it counts, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: Jack and Crow bickering is normal, but when things get a little more heated than usual, someone gets hurt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: AUgust 2020





	An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a trauma writing to cope with what happened and was written the day after. That shit be fuckin terrifying, y'all. I do not recommend it IRL.

Jack and Crow are fighting again. I hear them getting really loud and swearing. I can’t tell what they’re arguing about. Yusei isn’t here. I can break them up. The two are on opposite sides of the table. Something’s on the table. That must be what they’re fighting about. I reach for it.

**Pain**.

I don’t scream. I just stare. Red splatters across the wood and metal blade. Crow is swearing even more now. Jack hooks his arms under mine and hauls me to the sink. Cold water stings. Why is everything so hard to hear? My legs want to buckle. I want to throw up.

Crow makes me look at him. Tells me to breathe with him. I ask why there’s cotton in my ears. He tells me to breathe with him again. I do. The water stops. The air burns worse than the water. I try to look. Crow doesn’t let me. Jack wraps something around my hand and squeezes. I flinch.

Yusei’s home now. I hear his voice from the other room. He sounds so scared. He rushes in. Freezes at the sight of the three of us. Runs over to hold my hand as well. Repeats the question. Crow says it was an accident. Jack says the same. Yusei asks for details, because… I don’t like hearing that part. I know it’s still laying there, please don’t talk about it yet.

Yusei asks me what happened. Silences Crow and Jack with a glare I’ve never seen him use. I tell him about the fight. How I tried to help. The knife flying down.

He. Is. FURIOUS.

Yusei rounds on them both. They cringe away. He’s so angry. I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done that. Don’t be mad please.

The mechanic stops quickly. Shushes me. Wipes at the tears I can’t feel. He didn’t mean to upset me.

He leads me to the garage. His runner makes my worldview sway and tilt. Red was never my favorite color. Now it makes me recoil inside. His hands help mine make a fist. Tells me to hold as tight as I can. He puts a helmet on me. Sits me on the runner. Sits in front of me.

He tells me to put my arms around his waist. I do. I lock myself as tight as I can. Two-wheel vehicles scare me. He says my grip’s improving. Tells me to take deep breaths like Crow did. I try. We leave the garage. Crow follows. Yusei’s going fast. Faster than I think he’s supposed to. I try not to think about that. I take deep breaths.

I still see it. In my mind’s eye. I don’t want to see it anymore it makes me feel sick. _Auto Pilot standing by_. Yusei wraps a hand around mine. Tells me to focus on his breathing. Breath in time with him. Long in, long out. Long in, long out. The cotton is leaving.

We’re at the hospital. I’ve never been to this one. It looks fancier than the one I went to as a kid. Inside is all shiny. Kind lady says only one visitor per patient. Crow stays behind. Kind lady points a sensor thing at our foreheads. Asks about virus testing. Yusei has been. I haven’t but I rarely ever go outside. We’re given surgery masks to wear. The elastic hurts my ears. Easy enough to breathe in though.

Kind Lady gives directions to med six or something like that. Yusei leads me just fine. I sit on the bed. We wait. A doctor in seafoam green comes with a couple of nurses in navy blue. Asks questions. What was the incident. What shots have I had? Tetanus comes up. Haven’t have that one in forever. Get another shot just in case.

Doctor and nurses uncover my hand. I press my face into Yusei’s chest. Maybe if I don’t look it won’t hurt as bad. Air still burns. Poking hurts so much. I glance over. Dark red, touch of pale yellow. Is that pink part bone? I gag.

Doctor wants to give me some painkillers. He rattles off a list of choices for me. I only recognize the one named morphine. I’ve never had painkillers that aren’t pills. Yusei has. He recommends vy-co-den or something. Says it should be plenty for me with the lack of history.

Nurses wipe something on my finger. Yusei says it’s a numbing agent so they can do what they need to. They bring needles; I hate needles. Yusei makes sure not to let me watch. I feel the needles go in. It feels like the time I got stitches in my other arm. It’s a weird but morbidly interesting feeling. They give me a different painkiller, nar-ci-done I think. Yusei says it’s roughly similar in strength. I worry that he knows so much about painkillers.

At one point, a big machine gets wheeled in for x-rays. Yusei has to leave for them, but he comes right back. We wait for a while, my hand covered in a weird pad-thing. I guess my freak out was uncalled for – doctor doesn’t seem to be in any rush.

Doctor comes back with papers. Yusei takes them to skim over them as the doctor explains that they need to do a block. I don’t know what that is, but Yusei does; they’ll essentially numb my entire arm to operate. I give him my best ‘how do you know that’ face, because Yusei’s not in the medical field. He either doesn’t get it or just refuses to answer.

The nurses lay me down and prep the insides of both elbows – left for an IV and right for testing. I didn’t realize IVs had a weird circle part on the arm. A nurse puts something in slowly with a syringe. They have to transfer me to another part of the hospital, and Yusei won’t be able to go all the way with me. I’m not as afraid as I was before. I ask Yusei to be nice to Crow and Jack. He makes an uncommitted noise. Something burns in the IV arm. I ask if it’s supposed to, and the nurse answers yes.

And then I’m waking up again.


End file.
